Episode 9239 (28th August 2017)
Plot Bethany suggests a family barbecue but David isn't interested until she suggests Shona can come along. Gail disapproves. Sarah is on edge, worried about having heard nothing from Gary. Todd sets up a covenant for Clayton which gives him the £6,000 twenty-four months after his release if he keeps to the terms of his licence. Gemma still feels guilty for letting out Mary's secret. She and Rita are still on frosty terms with each other. Izzy hasn't heard from Gary either. Gina's offended when Sally tells her that her room looks chaotic with the things she's bought. A lad calls into the kebab shop for Gemma but, after looking her up and down, says she doesn't match her profile and leaves. Gemma's puzzled. Will apologises to Michelle for his behaviour. Robert reads a favourable review of the bistro in the paper but he's put out that they refer to him as Nick. Sarah attends her parents' support group. She's taken aback when Gary suddenly arrives, fresh from his trip. She hugs him but is angry at the lack of contact. Gail is pleased to see David so happy with Shona and thaws towards her. At the group, Sarah tells how she feels she let Bethany down. Sally's furious to discover that Gina's been storing the box of bric-a-brac, which she promised she'd sold, in the Corner Shop stockroom. Gary tells the group that Sarah does so much for Bethany. She's moved by his words. Sally confronts Gina in the factory but she becomes defensive, accusing her sister of patronising her. Another lad comes into the kebab shop looking for Gemma as a result of her supposed dating profile. Zoe and Roxy are outside, laughing, and Gemma realises they've set up fake account about her. She goes for them and is pulled back by Cathy. Gemma explains to a watching Norris how this is revenge for her telling the police that they were the ones who robbed The Kabin. Wanting to revamp the bistro, Will offers to knock up some designs for Robert. He's grateful but Michelle's concerned. Returning back to the street, Gary receives a phone call from Joe, offering him another job for more money. He's intrigued. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *1st Lad - Oliver Burkill *Will Chatterton - Leon Ockenden *Therapist - Liz Jadav *2nd Lad - Sam Wild *Zoe White - Keeley Fitzgerald *Roxy Ward - Claudia Adshead Places *Coronation Street *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *Barlow Legal Services *Support Group venue Notes *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gary is offered another Ukrainian job; Gemma is upset to discover Zoe and Roxy set up a fake dating account to humiliate her; and Sally is furious that Gina has been lying about her box of bric-a-brac; and Gail makes Shona feel awkward. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,351,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2017 episodes